


五十一号摄影棚

by etoilechat



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Doggy Style, M/M, Rough Sex, Video Cameras
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 薛定谔态的邀约。
Relationships: zero (katana zero)/ fifteen (katana zero)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	五十一号摄影棚

三个固定机位，两个手持摄像机，高度整洁的摄影棚，数盏聚光灯，仓促而有条理的剧组成员，爆炸头染蓝的新锐成人片导演V，面冷心冷的制片方代表白雪，一同拱卫在中央的废墟布景旁。

着装完毕的零晃悠到了一处空缺，蓝莓薄荷口香糖在他嘴里嚼，不时鼓出硕大的粉紫的泡泡，遮住他小半边的脸，大半边的表情。他的眼睛总是懈怠懒散，要从这里判断情绪并不可行。

橡胶泡泡近乎透明，好几次险些爆裂，导演V怒目圆瞪，险些从监视屏后站起来和零开展不友好的事前运动。白雪小巧的手戳在V肩膀：你不能，你这部新作还指望这位新生代热门男优。零无声地把糖泡里的气撤回，微微眯起眼睑，收拢瞳仁上端的光点。

十五被铐在椅子上，健壮的身体上布满虐打的痕迹，还没凝干的血液停在肌肉的凹陷处。他在挣扎，伴随着嘶吼和肮脏的咒骂，脱了一半的敌国军服摇摇欲坠，金色发辫有如活蛇。

零想，现在的化妆术确实越来越惊人了，观众大概会被唬一跳吧。

这是第一幕，十五的独角戏，要求是生动自然活泼地体现出敌国军人的耻辱和不甘。第二幕，本国军人零闪亮登场，一场别开生面的单方面审讯就此开始。第三幕，剩余社会价值被提取干净后，十五沦为军队泄欲工具。全片统共时长两小时，由克罗诺斯公司独家发行，迎合三区人民共同愿景的剧情铁定大卖，不仅会推出典藏版，还会在发行数达到一定程度后举行见面会。在这个时代，软成瘾品如色情片是娱乐生活的刚需。

咔。

简短的第一幕完成了，没有NG或令导演不满意的地方，一遍过，柯罗诺斯系男优的共同优点，最高级别的商业机密。

十五静止了，他的身体覆上光亮的汗液，第二幕可以免去搽油等修饰手段。

中场休息十分钟，零把口香糖投进垃圾桶，正一正军帽，走到没人搭理的十五身边——其他成员都在忙前忙后，准备第二场的道具，塞十五一口矿泉水就当是休息，而他不会有意见，也不用换别的姿势。

零问十五，多少次。

十五答，三次。

零拉起十五有些散乱的发辫，把在手指间摩挲，说，“有进步，不错。”

十五的眼睛安静地合着，他身体上的血色已经很多，不必再多出他虹膜那两点。他等零停了停，等一滴仓促的汗滑落，继续说：“V今天心情还行，就是有点束手束脚，我前两次NG是因为表演太粗放，第三次是摇头晃脑得实在受不住，狠狠地打了个喷嚏。”

零将一片口含型柯洛诺斯推进十五的嘴唇，摸到硬而尖的牙齿，没有遭到抵抗。他低声说，话音像一层动荡的尘：“等会儿的剧情需要高程度的性唤醒，我先给你补充小剂量的药，到中场休息时我会向你询问药效。”

十五点点头，明白。

片剂在他的舌面融化，以固态物附着的舌苔为中心，病态而凝涩的甜蜜四散，绵密的味道冻结了他的整个口腔，使他如在网中。

零退开了，去与工作人员确认道具，十五本人则在拍摄开始前全部确认过，签下了同意书。他的眼睑分开，袒露出空无一物的、暧昧得惊人的红色。

展示板前，大小形状各异的器具摆作方阵，静谧地悬停在人的视线范围内。都已经通好电，只消随意拨弄就会震出许多频率、发出滋滋的噪声。片场的工作人员曾指引十五去看，去触碰，一项项细讲了在拍摄过程中的用途，把他当不经人事的处子。十五拨弄过了那些开关，抿出含蓄而阴鸷的笑来，小小的酒窝显得晃眼，“这不是审讯么？审讯哪有这样善待人。”

他直把人问得哑口无言，自己也感到很无趣。当时他的屁股是湿黏的，从里到外涂抹润滑剂，稍稍用力就会沾到遮羞的浴巾上。片场的温度又冷，更能刺激他性格中尖刻的成分。

他无意掩藏，柯洛诺斯却悲天悯人地助他掩藏。药力发挥得极快，不一会儿就使镜头前他肮脏十足的叫骂拖上了柔和的鼻音，换来V不耐烦的一次NG（倒带回去了，当然，公司声誉很重要）。他不是会脸红的人，高烧不退也只会露出傻乎乎的一点病相。这一点对他的色情生涯大有帮助，尤其在此时。汹涌的热力在他的血管里骚动，顺着脉络一路行着挑逗安抚之事，让他从烈士变成荡妇。

在他身上的镜头拉开了，转而投到零的身上，给这位新登场的军官来了一段饱满的特写。十足的威风，十足的肃穆，和形近半裸的十五形成鲜明的对比。

V在监视屏中看见，十五并未如他指示一般转开视线，而是直勾勾地看了零许久。他要叫NG，却止住了，只是懊恼地把手指插进后脑勺的头发里。

那是仇恨，明亮，足以在观众握着鸡巴酝酿性幻想时，在他们的意识中灼出一个通透的孔洞，释放出低劣的本能。

十五已经烧红了眼，他憎恨。憎恨观者，憎恨在他身边活动的人与物，憎恨不受影响的常人，憎恨使他的时间轴产生了间歇的、一到两秒的时间波荡。他尤其憎恨自己，却不憎恨对他施加影响的人——零，步履潇洒，帽檐压得低，压出一片阴影，他直接走向十五。

一阵如兽的低吼在十五喉间滚了片刻。

他允许了零，他允许柯洛诺斯。

在以肉体交谈以前，他们有一些助长观众兴致的对白。由于事前在柯洛诺斯的员工宿舍里排练多次，即便是发情状态的十五，也能够完美地按照台本标注的语调，与零一同复原。

十五露出犬齿来讲，或咆哮着来讲，根据心里模糊的计时来确定零是否完成了相应的台词，他已听不清声音。

下一部影片的剧本一般提前一月送达，每天晚上，他们便会留出相应的时间练习口白，如无充分的排演，光靠药品能够操纵的那一小段时间，柯洛诺斯的业界神话也不会那么深入人心。

有一个月了，他们互相讲那些猥亵的话语，手里拿着冰啤酒，借助遐想，令人身体滚烫的情景一遍又一遍在他们面前浮现。无论是事前事后，零都不会有表情，这有助于十五克制情欲。

零的脸，在帽檐下阴影重重的脸，倏然逼近他。一度斑驳不明的神情映入他的眼中，使他咽部的呼吸粉碎、凝滞：净洁的眼神，专注，近于稚子抚摸世界。下半脸打了光，会暴露在镜头中，肌肤亮得灼眼，嘴唇上有一个符号似的蔑笑。分明是割裂完全的两种意涵，却在十五的面前统合，击响了前奏的最后一个音韵。

零重重一搡，十五连带着椅子仰倒，身体死僵，魂灵恍若脱窍而出，冉冉上升。他自愿跌落，并非按照话本上的动作指示，与零的配合天衣无缝。

粗劣的布景，过度的灯光，色彩夸张的道具，这些服务于观众而不服务于他的性交的事物，在轰然一震后，竟各就其位，在围捕他的情欲罗网上有了恰当的位置。他一时粗喘出声，转脸向了他处。

零钥匙一样地进入了这幅图景。

他们是搭档，曾一同出演过许多台本。不谈台下关系，对彼此身体的熟悉程度甚于身生父母。

零逼身挺进，虎口熨在十五大腿根部棱起的硬筋上，四指并拢，贴按在腿部肌肉上，往上稍一托抬，向摄像机展示出惑人的白。

十五身材健美，肤色却不是饱受欢迎的小麦色，公司向他提过几次美黑建议，都被不耐烦的同一理由驳回——我讨厌紫外线。为了体现公司的人道主义，他们的管理人默许了这一小小的违背。这是有风险的决策，直接影响观众规模，时至今日，却已经成了十五的卖点之一。

强光照射下，那一片皮肉泛着莹莹的亮光，和零粗糙的手掌形成了鲜明的对比，这一片非男非女、甚至非人的光泽浸润了十五线条分明的肌肉。

为了展示的目的，零的手臂在同一位置停顿了数秒。而为了发掘出十五的性潜力，看似纹丝不动的手掌每一毫秒间都在加大抓握的力度，使压迫感寸寸深入，裂帛一般地撕碎感官麻木的状态。

他听见十五的喉咙格格作响，然后是十五的脊椎——他的指尖上推，沿着笔直的凹槽感受那份震颤。欲望在这具饱满的肉身里行车，来往不息，而你不能说，十五，你不能。这样的折磨比起虐打，大约有过之而无不及。

你必须等待，等待我。

零刹那的乖戾承托起了一个狞笑，他的手掌责打在十五臀部和大腿连接部分的肌肉上，掴出红肿的指印。他细细摩挲十五凹凸不平的肌肤，提升温度，再进行下一轮虐打。零落的红色连绵成片，十五的叫骂却变得散乱无章。

在交替的、有序的温柔与暴力之间，在欲望的倾轧之下，十五仍然必须维持在入戏的状态，他要维持通透的自知，要用一张虚伪的人皮反馈种种不同的对待。真正的他在镜头的背面，一早摇摇欲坠。急促、反复重现的颤抖喘息常常伴随着他污秽的辱骂，如同一种复杂的提示音：无力，哀求，即将碎裂，然而渴望。

零掂量着取出了一盒跳蛋，将它们固定在十五的龟头和乳头上，各用了两个。剩下的全部，他信手推进了十五湿润鲜红的肠管当中，电线支棱在外头，像是给十五的尾椎添了束红色的尾巴。他挨个将振动的开关打开，站起来，照着十五的腹部碾了一脚，留下泥泞的靴印，走出了镜头。

十五长达半小时的独角戏就此开始。

干呕的感觉从腹部升起，零从不在拍摄的过程中做假动作，力度也不曾松懈，只可能更严苛。因此，那一脚的挤压使得数个跳蛋在肠肉里堆叠，顶碾着他的前列腺，高频率振动。四点责罚持续进行，而他被束缚在靠背椅上，身体反弓，腹部挺起，没有半点挣扎的余地。

他的脸上不一会儿就黏满了泪水，阵阵异动传出鼓胀的下腹肌肉，随着不时的痉挛，他完全勃起的阴茎在镜头前左右摇晃，半透明的腺液形成不规则的蜿蜒线条。他的后穴翕张着，跳蛋不时从孔洞中露出光滑的弧面，又被猛烈的抽搐一下带回到肠管内部，碰撞在其他的跳蛋上。

他不能高潮，这是导演的要求。一旦他射精或是露出明显的恍惚表情，V就会立即喊停，这样的折磨就会重复，直到他能够挨过这半小时的跳蛋地狱。

没有人关注他的惨状，就像没有人会理睬一台通上了电、正常运作的电器。片场人员三三两两的散在远处，零更是不知道跑去了什么地方，V在以最严肃的表情观察着摄影机里的影像，进行评估。

只有镁光灯照在他身体的重点部位上，熏出更多咸涩的汗水。

他的嘴唇变换了数个形状，已然分辨不出衔在齿间的是哪个元音，听得见的只有如刃的尖锐气声。块状的快感从底端升起，浇筑在他的脊椎上，柔化那一道紧绷的弧线。他身躯中本有的水体在炙烤中损失，热液浸润了他身下的木椅，而光斑在蒸腾的雾气中融化，灌流进他的瞳孔。流光溢彩的快感盘桓不去，令他的呼吸轻快，像扑打翅膀的小鸟。

他感觉到了高潮的界限，并且知道应该做点什么。男优指南中包含的条款指导他，他要将与性欲无关、甚至败坏性欲的念头摆放在脑海中。就这一点来说，零的离场再友善不过。他缓慢地眨眼，很快想起，他记得的所有从业指南，都由零的嗓音诵读。

他攀住这一缕浮荡的戏谑，在肉欲的旋流中脱身。他们作为柯罗诺斯的男优生长，在悖离常人的规训和种种操练中成人，腌臜的故事占了绝大多数。他没有零的淡漠，甚至是走向了另一个极端，他参演的、他曾是的，都在他的心底拧成死结，为他的偏执提供养料，令他的骨赤红。时至今日，哪怕只是触碰往昔的记忆，都让他的执念烧得比性欲还热。

他的动作愈发放浪，不再能见到因欲望难控而起的惶然，如在悬崖间的钢丝上凌空行走。弧度莫测的足弓底下分明没有兜底的绳索，阵阵惊心的颤栗却让诸人的神色都蒙上了迷离。

悬吊在胸腔的人心被他顺着喉管扯出来，踏在脚下，感化于蓬勃茂盛的欲望，在这一番景象中如痴如狂。殊不知，撼动十五的已经远超肉欲。

他能够释放深藏的疯癫，却不能控制。仿佛只有狂乱的动作能够表达它，取代他的语言和心灵，他便依从，哪怕直至脱力而亡。

一张脸缓缓升起，在十五模糊不清的视野中，来自这张脸的视线谦卑地低垂着，零碎的鬓发指向十五亡失了理性的神色，牵引出焦点。零仍无表情，就连刻意妆造的冷酷也不知所踪，暴露出偌大的空洞。虚无如霖雨一般降下，解救出十五胸腔中那阵如诉如泣的悲鸣。

等待已久了吧。

零想一想，再向十五炽热的肉躯伸出援手，动作干净而熨贴。他先解下十五体外摇摇欲坠的小玩具，摆放在一旁，然后以双指夹出贴近肛口的那几枚小跳蛋。

要继续往里取物，只靠指尖变得不太现实，最好的办法是凭借连结控制器的电线。零却像是没有想到这样做，他分开食指和中指，轻易在软热的括弧肌中寻出空隙，让拇指挤进去，在十五的肠子里翻找。

那三指不能并拢，留出了不小的空隙，却能探得更加深入。每当零微微抿着嘴唇，凿进十五的身体时，十五总是像不倒翁一样，带动着沉重的木椅激烈地摇晃。零并不能够每次都夹中包裹在肠肉中的跳蛋，便只能耐心地一次又一次扯开十五的身体，配合着另手手掌在十五下腹的有节奏按压。

而他也并不总是尽心尽力，随手为之的、纯粹的亵玩占了大多数。他时而揪拧在十五的敏感区上，看那根高高立起的性器噗噜噜地吐出透明粘稠的前液，又时而用尖长的指甲在柔软的粘膜上掐出红肿的痕迹，却在十五痉挛着想要高潮时轻轻爱抚穴口，不给出任何额外的刺激。十五骨子里的峥嵘就这样被反复的折辱磨蚀，不再有先前对待寻常观众的轻慢。

跳蛋被尽数取出时，零的五指也已经并成了拳头，把十五的肠管撑得涨大，艳红的穴口咬在零的手腕上，细看还能看出轻微的蠕动。十五吞下了许多难堪与痛苦，却消化不了被挑逗的淫性。

零把十五解下来，让他侧躺在地面，上身贴在十五并拢的腿侧，手掌紧紧压在他的肋骨上，把拳头往里推。愈往里推，手臂愈粗，十五呼哧呼哧的喘气不停，却不敢在零的压制下挣扎，细碎的汗布满在他额头。指骨结实地碾压过敏感区时，却轮不到十五控制自己的身体了——他猛然弹动起来，犹如活鱼离水。零霎时松开了钳制十五的手，对准那两团晃动的白肉不留余力地掴打。错乱的感官令十五的肠管失控地收缩，牵扯着腺区一下下撞击在零坚硬的指节上。

直到十五涕泪满面，口里只会啊啊地叫唤，下半身绵软得像是烂肉，零才停手。他重新按在十五的肋间，重重地隔着肠肉往前列腺震上一拳，冷眼看着十五像是火山喷发一样流出了许多精液，脸上只留下高潮后糜烂的欲色。

他把拳头留在十五的体内，感受按摩一样的紧缩，单手将十五手部的束缚解除，不轻不重地扇了十五两巴掌。

他说台词：“自己把腿掰开，婊子，如果你想少受点罪。”

还在余潮中的十五迟滞地转正身体，那双重回自由的手按在大腿根上，驯服地摆出了拉扯到韧带限度的M字开腿。

零轻轻哼声，攥紧了拳头，微微旋转着、迅速地把手臂从肛门中扯了出来，突出的骨节剐蹭在敏感过度的肠壁上，险些把一小节肠肉带出肛口。

拳头最粗壮的部分将要通过穴口，十五迫不及待地呼了口气，迎接近在眼前的放松时刻。零的眼睛里却有一闪而过的嘲弄，他再次把大半截小臂捅进了十五的后穴，大开大合地操干起来。这激化了十五的余潮，令趋于平缓的痉挛瞬时爆发。他竟是连惊呼也发不出，大腿根绷得紧紧，像是要在这一连串的重击下断裂。

零沉下脸，上臂的肌肉略略鼓胀起来，以肘部为发力点，不见丝毫的拖泥带水。他的拳头碾过发涨的敏感区，被肉推挤着穿过十五的骨盆腔，更大程度地拓开十五男性的、狭窄的坐骨，有好几次捶击在十五的直肠末端。

他知道，无论是何种对待，饱经训练的十五都能够承受，并反馈他以高潮。怀着这般的确信，他的动作更不留余地，只在经过前列腺时小幅度地振腕，注入一些微不足道的快感。

很快，他便感觉到了汹涌的痉挛。他注视十五，注视从十五的茎口蔓延出的一大摊透明黏液，注视十五混乱的身体节奏，心想，十五真了不起，有这样的本领。

摇曳不定的满足感侵染了他的心，他把沾满润滑液和黏液的手臂拔出，站起来，用脚尖轻轻拨弄十五蜷缩的肢体。

宣告场景结束的是一个特写。在零的两腿间，十五的阴茎颓然地歪斜着，浸泡在精液和前液里，而肿胀的穴口大肆敞开，能让人轻而易举地看进这艳红的洞眼当中，十五的表情或语言消失在镜头外。

摄影棚里滋长了一种浑浊的黑暗，中场休息更是承当了它的温床。但让取景区的热光亮着吧，所有人都在它的恩泽之下。十五发狂时，他们分辨不清灯光的颜色，那会是血红，会是钢蓝，光的色相在十五的肢端搅得糟乱。开诚布公的白色，是他们所需要的纯洁，却也造就了真空的场域。

十五卧在中央，因此无人胆敢靠近。

摄影计划如期推进。休憩还剩五分钟时，他们自动推举出一个替罪羊，要将毛巾挂在手臂上，一手拎项圈，一手抓着乳夹，如履薄冰地接近。

他的手指挨上了十五的边缘，突发的颤动使十五乳白的躯体跃向那怯懦的手指，以触感饱满的肌肉包围了数个指头。朦胧的阴影淌进了凹陷处，而旁的地方吸纳更致密的白光，光焰一时在这短暂相触的界点行走，灼伤了受害者的双目。

十五还是热的，未尽的情潮中，他身体的温度居高不下，而距离持续的高强度演出被彻底消化，还有相当一段时间。他枕在燥热、缠曲的金色发辫上，漫不经心地直视光，试探柯罗诺斯给他的隔断感，从而判断身体里残余的剂量，偶尔也稍稍侧过脸去看工作人员惊慌失措的神态。

那双手尚且不能触碰他，妄论那双手中的项圈和乳夹。众人的替罪羊并没有汇集众人的魄力，也并不真的能够消除众人在他身上留下的遗迹。观众的注视，他从来视为一种爱的体现，因而不会退还半分，工作时更不遗余力。

“给我吧。”

零在一旁现身，接替过了场务的职责。布景道具在摄影棚中来来去去，体积庞大的黑影四处奔突，仿佛迁徙中的群落，鲜少有人关注另一位男主演身处哪一个间隙中，而他一直就站在光域的界限外。

他展开那条大号的浴巾，将十五还支棱着的下肢包裹着拢进怀里，使它们恢复到自然的状态。多出的边角被他捏在指尖，用来一点一点地擦净十五分泌的体液。十五的眼睛转向他，透亮，绚丽，在零怀内的躯体却反射般地加剧了颤动。

一切进行得有条不紊，钢夹把十五的乳头压扁，椭圆形的丁点嫩肉中央露出拉长了的乳孔，即便离远看去，也能看出夹持的力度近乎严苛。乳夹以长链相连，中央有带着扣子的小小圆环，能够严丝合缝地固定在项圈的铃铛后，稍稍扯起胸肌，使十五在每次挣扎时都饱受撕扯般的折辱。

零拉紧项圈后的活扣，固定好，将狗链绕了两圈，环在手腕上。他若有所思地盘坐着，手指屈起，撬开了十五的口腔。那鲜红的舌肉迫不及待地缠绕上他的指尖，舔舐出露骨的水声，哈气时的热意熏染了他的整个手掌。

他微微地笑了，抽出湿润了的手，轻轻在十五的脑袋上拍了数下，另手向着摄影机的方向比了个OK的手势。

十五已然进入了状态，他耳不能听，目不能视，像一头真正的性欲处理用犬一样，只会配合零的行动和指令。零站起来，扯动狗链，而十五四肢着地，沿着零指引的方向爬动。

那高大健壮的躯体以犬只的屈从姿态蜷曲在地，肩膀只堪堪够得着零的胯部。在零带着他爬行一周时，肌肉线条周而复始地流动，胸大肌因紧绷而阵阵抖颤，展露出健旺而淫乱的美感。

靠近场地的中央，零停下脚步，他收紧了铁链，使十五略微抬起身体，贴近他的胯部。十五的鼻尖率先挨到鼓胀的部分，变换着角度磨蹭了一阵，戏仿犬只富有好奇心的嗅闻。随即，他用牙齿和舌头撕扯开零的皮带，拉下裤链，仰着脖子一鼓作气地吞入了零半勃起的阳具，喉管因被撑起而鼓胀，垂坠在喉骨外的喉结更显突兀。

一个标准的深喉，没有多少事前准备，体现了十五的敬业水准。零能感觉到柱身上传来水纹般的挤压，遂握紧了链子，配合不留余地的挺腰。随之而来的窒溺感会是惊人的，十五若未经受柯罗诺斯的训练，恐怕会把两片肺叶都咳出体外。艳丽的红瞳短暂地涣散了，瞳仁微微上翻，眼白上盖了厚厚一层泪液。即便如此，十五仍然保持着惊人的静谧。

同样的对待又重复了三五回，却不见漫溢的泪水，不闻漫溢的声响。零缓缓抽回阳具，上面布满了淋漓的唾液和分泌液。十五的喉口仍敞开着，舌尖探出大半，微微卷起，端得是欲拒还迎的姿态。

他抚爱十五的发顶，稍作宽慰。十五却心领神会地伏下了上半身，手肘弯曲，折叠起小臂与上臂，动作顺畅地铺就了前往下一阶段的衔接。

十五的下肢跪立着，与上身形成了一定的高度差，腰胯部分的脊椎线因此撑出了一道优美的弧。零绕行至他的身后，穿戴齐整，凌乱的裆部布料间却立起了猩红的阳具，破坏了整体形象的肃穆感。他向十五伸手，拇指按在那一对浅浅的腰窝上，而其余四指并拢，兜住鼓涨的臀肉，往外拉扯。

十五饱受虐待的肉穴再次被分开，或者说根本来不及合拢，圆形的小口颤巍巍地蠕动，却无法复原到紧闭的程度，鲜红湿润的肠壁裸露在外。零将龟头轻轻抵在这肉口外，并不发力，而是在外部感受一阵比一阵激烈的收缩。

十五早已不能分辨，这到底是真实的欲求，还是性倒错中的积习。他将臀部再挺高些许，顺势使小半个龟头滑进了身体，并在零往外抽回时爆发出一阵啜泣般的呻吟。零将位置让给摄影机，拍摄下这由内至外猛烈抽搐的肠肉，作为淫乱的铁证。十五的臀部仍在摇摆不休，乞求餍足带来的赦免。

这一个镜头结束后，零随意地将肿胀的龟头送进十五的身体，以此明示交媾的发端。十五臀部撅起，迫不及待地吞咽进剩余的部分，半眯起的眼角晕开一片浓烈的红色。他跪趴着摇动腰胯，娴熟地借用这粗壮的硬物自我满足，而无视了零的存在。

十五的长辫在狂热的动作中散开，金黄的发缕粘附在分泌出薄汗的肌肤上，形成与肌肉的纹路交错缠绕的图纹。零缓缓地收拢起那一捧长发，握在虎口，在V不满的叫骂中俯下身体，咬住十五的耳朵——

不需如此温存，甚至需要更多暴虐。这是导演叫停，并大肆咒骂的主要原因。但不等他的喊话结束，或是十五那阵细碎的抖颤消停，零就带着十五一同流窜进了时间的逆流。

零扶握住十五的胯骨，凿进绵软而烂熟的肠肉，动作高效有力，准确地剐蹭过十五微微胀起的腺体，撑开狭窄的深处。他的表情疏淡，情欲、情绪仿佛都与他脱钩，被他以某种方式拒绝在外。与此同时，十五渐渐脱力，沉迷于消化庞大而甜美的快感。

零的手指又数度在十五的背部停留，随着拍摄的推进，在不同的时刻再三重复禁忌的温存。破碎的话语在十五的耳蜗里回旋，渐渐成句，繁絮的记忆片段堆叠出另一幅图景，令他在忘情呻吟时不免哀叹：真是会给人找麻烦的搭档，记忆消除部门的同僚一定对此恨之入骨。

情欲潮涌一般地注满十五躯壳的内部，下至微微蜷起的脚趾头，上至酥麻无比的天灵盖。充沛的感官在他的体内流动，却又被零强硬的时间回溯夺走相当一部分，尔后重新给予。十五不明白零的作为，亦有意忽视零传达的意图，只浸溺在来回往复的感觉当中，感受身体的界限被拉扯、拓宽，或收窄的过程。

最后一次，零的手掌圈住十五的发束。他将它与狗链并到一块，毫无怜悯地收紧，使十五柔软的躯体猛然后弓，裸露出胸膛雪白的肌理。十五的目光狂野，被零一击致碎的沉溺在他的面容上四散，兽性的享乐支配了他的肢体，蓬勃的欲望就此奔突向镜头，烙下落幕的时刻。

没有注入的话语了，零的精液注满了他，渗进每一处空隙。

V凝重地盯着屏幕看了许久，像是不情愿地宣布道，“收工。”

喧闹的交谈声顿时填满了摄影棚，与零向来交好的工作人员邀请他去居酒屋，顺道吃点夜宵。

零将卫衣的拉链扯到最高，戴上副墨镜，恢复到了常服的状态。

“喂，你去吗？”

他扭头问坐在长凳上的十五，转手又摸出了一块崭新的口香糖。

“啊。”

十五仰着头望他一眼，含糊的音节从喉咙深处冒出来。他并不拒绝，也并不应承。

零点点头，朝着正在收拾随身物品的数人喊话，“也带上他。”

“我们可以离开这里，过各自的生活，不需要再像是柯洛诺斯掌控的狗。你和我，若是利用能力，能够轻而易举地杀光这里所有人，用血涂满这里的走廊。我们可以离开，不再回来。”


End file.
